


Ум — это сексуально

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, kinda plot anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Джим приходит знакомиться.





	Ум — это сексуально

Ирэн слышала много всего. О нем рассказывали не только клиенты, но и знакомые, иногда по дружбе дававшие ей наводки на потенциально выгодных субъектов. 

Джим Мориарти был словно легенда или мифическое существо, которое мало кому доводилось лицезреть. Говорят, что «он может помочь» в обмен на разного рода услуги. Обычно информацию, иногда файлы и документы, совсем изредка — за деньги. 

Из описаний Ирэн особенно запомнились эти три: «жуткий маленький человек», «какой-то странный у него голос» и еще почему-то «не смотри ему в глаза». Все они скорее забавляли, чем внушали трепет, но и не вызывали больше никаких эмоций, кроме легкого любопытства. Однако ей так и не было понятно до конца, чем конкретно он занимается. Казалось, что всем сразу. Люди определенного круга просто знали о нем, делились контактами, и если вам нужна помощь и вы заинтересовали его — он найдет вас сам. Если честно, Ирэн уже давно была не против наконец-таки познакомиться с ним. Вдруг из этого выйдет что-нибудь примечательное. Но она не торопилась сама искать встречи и выходить на контакт, потому что наверняка было ясно лишь одно: Мориарти поистине опасен. А у Ирэн пока не было причин по собственной воле связываться с кем-то подобного уровня. Она способна добиться всего, что ей нужно, и своими силами. И ей точно не нужна ничья помощь.

**

Этим вечером она ждет клиента-мужчину, не высказавшего никаких конкретных предпочтений, кроме «я в первый раз, так что ничего чересчур радикального». Что ж, для нее не в новинку. В конечном счете, после неловких объяснений и жалоб на тяжелую работу и удручающую семейную жизнь практически всегда выясняется, что они приходят ради того, чтобы их как следует отымели страпоном. Ирэн не рассчитывала на что-то иное. Клиент попался скрытный — не сообщил даже имени, но за него поручилось несколько постоянных и надежных, поэтому она почти не беспокоилась, хотя все равно припасла шприцы с транквилизатором на всякий случай. 

Ирэн встречает его в полумраке, оставив включенными лишь две тусклые настенные лампы. Она уже готова: длинные острые каблуки, черные капроновые чулки, серый халат, который сложно назвать прозрачным, но каждый изгиб ее тела под ним просматривается идеально. Она не надевает белье — оно только мешает, но не забывает про черные латексные перчатки: мягкие, облегающие, гладкие. Она проводит ладонью по груди через вырез, чтобы проверить, теплые ли они. 

Клиент входит, когда Ирэн красит губы в ярко-красный. Этот цвет делает ее старше, придавая лицу резкие, жестокие черты. Такая маска лучше любых других подходит для ее рода деятельности. Клиент тихо здоровается — и его голос так необычно звенит в ушах, моментально застревая в памяти, — осматривается, пробегается пальцами по мебели: поверхности стола, прихватывая с собой стек, столбу в углу изножья кровати, креплениям для бондажа, торчащим из стены. Ирэн не мешает, полагая, что ему необходимо привыкнуть к обстановке. В конце концов он застывает рядом с постелью и, покрутив стек в руках еще немного, возвращает ей. Он оценивает ее с каким-то будто испуганным выражением лица и начинает раздеваться. Снимает темно-синий пиджак, ослабляет галстук — и когда их взоры встречаются, в памяти Ирэн внезапно всплывает фраза, брошенная одним особо впечатлительным любителем побыть снизу: «Не смотри ему в глаза». Ирэн узнает очевидные признаки волнения: робкую, застенчивую улыбку, неуклюжие попытки справиться с манжетами, хотя он не дрожит, а бледная кожа не покрывается красными пятнами. Вдобавок его взгляд, цепкий и совершенно равнодушный, заставляет Ирэн похолодеть. Потерять былую, рутинную, отточенную за годы практики уверенность. У того, кто чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, не может быть такого взгляда. Ирэн почему-то очень четко осознает, кто перед ней, складывая в уме все, что она когда-либо слышала об этом человеке. Как она должна вести себя? Продолжая изучать его, она проводит стеком по подбородку и решает пока не подавать виду, что напряжена до предела. 

— Как мне к вам обращаться? — учтиво спрашивает она, не двигаясь. 

— Зови меня Джим, — шепотом отвечает он и неторопливо спускает штаны сразу вместе с трусами. Слишком расслаблено для человека, который хочет сбить ее с толку, потому что не может же он оказаться настолько паршивым актером. 

Джим стоит перед ней обнаженный, без намека на возбуждение. Ее пульс все же учащается. Он не собирается скрывать свою личность? Но он и не представился, как положено. Зачем он пришел? Неужели правда только из-за сессии? 

— Вы сказали, что предпочитаете решить на месте, чего хотите. Ну так что?

Джим пожимает плечами. 

— Ну, можешь меня связать... — Он поворачивается к ней спиной и сводит руки вместе. — Только не слишком туго. И эта штука, которой ты так красиво очерчиваешь контуры своего лица, когда растеряна, тоже может пригодиться.

— Почему вы решили, что я растеряна?

Но Джим не отвечает, лишь коротко смеется, и Ирэн больше ни секунды не сомневается в том, кто перед ней. 

**

Ирэн велит ему опуститься на колени на узкий тонкий мат рядом со стеной с креплениями. Оплетает ярко-красной веревкой плечи и грудь, завязывая узел за узлом и спускаясь ниже, лишая возможности пошевелить руками. Она замечает мелкие старые шрамы — от пуль и порезов, и ей хочется снять перчатки и провести по ним пальцами. Ее привлекают шрамы — за каждым всегда таится интригующая история, которую всегда охота выслушать. Она ловит себя на мысли, что ее уж как-то слишком увлекает знание о том, кто перед ней. 

Когда Ирэн заканчивает со связыванием, она обходит Джима по кругу. Нарочито ровно стучит каблуками по каменному полу за пределами мата. Как правило, к этому моменту у клиентов уже стоит колом, но Джим будто вообще не проявляет сексуального интереса, хотя он повиновался беспрекословно, податливо изгибаясь вслед за веревкой. 

Ирэн встает сбоку, чтобы видеть реакции, резко вскидывает стек и бьет Джима по ягодицам. Тот опускает веки, слегка зажмурившись, и улыбается. Не самый типичный отклик. Она бьет снова с той же силой. В том же ритме, что шагала по комнате. Джим подстраивает под него свое дыхание: вдох — удар — выдох, и все по новой. Это больше напоминает совместную игру на музыкальном инструменте, чем игру в доминирование и подчинение. И Джим все еще ни капли не возбужден. Возможно, она должна придумать что-то еще, что-нибудь новое, но она не выдерживает: 

— Вы пришли сюда не ради сессии, не так ли?

— И да, и нет, и не совсем... Скажем, давно планировал познакомиться с тобой. Но это лишь одна из причин, — Джим открывает глаза, поворачивает голову и пристально рассматривает ее, больше не изображая неловкость. — Почему ты остановилась? 

— Потому что это не возымеет эффекта, — она смотрит на его член, и Джим усмехается.

— Смотря какого эффекта мы хотим добиться, — задумчиво отмечает он. — Ну, раз это так для тебя важно, знаешь, я люблю поболтать в процессе... это может помочь. 

— О чем? 

— М-м-м... — его голос действительно очень своеобразный. Хотя бы потому, что ей никак не удается подобрать ему описание. И потому что она чувствует, как тепло сгущается внизу живота от его интонаций. Это как раз не странно, просто случается слишком редко. — Сейчас я с удовольствием поболтал бы о Кэлвертоне Смите. Не в том смысле, что у меня встает на старых заплывших коротышек... Я тут узнал, что тебе недавно довелось заполучить о нем кое-что. Помимо информации о его слабости к подвешиванию на крюках, но этим сейчас никого не удивишь, — он делает паузу, чтобы облизать губы. — Так вот, мне нужно, чтобы ты отдала мне все, что у тебя есть, и забыла об этом человеке, как о страшном сне. Ты бы очень мне помогла, — Джим вскидывает бровь, глядит неотрывно и тяжело, — если бы согласилась.

— Это, полагаю, и есть основная причина, не так ли? — она задумчиво проводит стеком по его бедру и прессу.

— Что правда, то правда, — Джим дергается, будто хочет развести руками, но забыл, что они связаны. 

— И зачем мне так поступать? — с этими словами она вдруг снова ударяет его по ягодицам. — Сейчас вы беспомощны. Я могла бы сфотографировать вас в таком положении, и...

Джим смеется, опустив голову.

— Очень смело, — перебивает он. — Мне нравится. Но раз уж ты в курсе, кто я, может, развяжешь меня и просто поговорим?

— Зачем? — повторяет она. — Похоже, у нас наконец появились подвижки.

Ирэн замечает, что его член все же немного поднимается. Джим качает головой, не переставая улыбаться:

— Думаю, ты обратила внимание, что это никак не связано... с моим положением.

— Да. Того, кто не любит подобные практики, видно сразу. Как бы хорошо он ни притворялся. Я профессионал.

— Я и не старался, — фыркает Джим. — Нельзя сказать, что я их не люблю. Скорее, не совсем понимаю концепцию. А еще, я и не думал сомневаться в твоем профессионализме, милая, но все же... 

Его лицо в мгновение ока становится безжизненным и серьезным. Он не договаривает — ждет. 

— Дайте угадаю: если я не отдам вам информацию, моя жизнь окажется под угрозой?

«Ну зачем же так в лоб...» — бормочет Джим себе под нос, и она продолжает: 

— И вы пришли сюда в качестве клиента, чтобы что? Как-то подсластить пилюлю? 

Джим вновь пытается всплеснуть руками, но только сильнее натягивает веревки и устало морщится. 

— Я уважаю то, что ты делаешь, и не имею желания мешать, пока это никак не мешает мне. А Кэлвертон и все, что с ним связано, очень мне мешает. Поэтому если ты сделаешь, как скажу, твоя жизнь останется при тебе. Более того, я даже готов заплатить за услугу.

Ирэн молчит, все еще подозрительно взирая на Джима сверху вниз, но это, как и позиция мнимой уязвимости, в которой он до сих пор находится, видимо, ничуть его не смущает. Она внезапно осознает, что не хочет его отпускать, пока не добьется... типичного отклика на свою работу.

— Нет, — решительно говорит она, не до конца представляя, зачем и к чему это приведет. 

— Что значит нет? — Джим спрашивает спокойно, но несколько удивленно. Кажется, он не привык слышать «нет».

— Ты пришел познакомиться. Давай познакомимся. О плате за услугу поговорим после. 

— И что ты собираешься делать? — Джим все так же серьезен, но где-то в глубине его взгляда загорается азарт. 

— Впечатлить тебя. 

Ирэн тоже опускается на колени прямо напротив него и твердо, с кривой ухмылкой, смотрит в упор. Ее основная задача — понимать, в чем нуждаются люди, что поможет им расслабиться, выпустить пар. Что способно заставить их забыться. И порой даже потерять контроль. Она не рискнет зайти так далеко с Джимом, но ему явно нравится, когда ему смотрят в глаза. Джим хочет равного соперника? Она вряд ли является таковым, но точно может его сыграть. 

Ирэн медленно снимает обе перчатки. Джим облизывает нижнюю губу и кивает — соглашается.

— Как ты узнала, кто я? — его голос вибрирует в тишине комнаты, и, чего скрывать, она уже не в силах отделаться от зудящего предвкушения и легкого, ненавязчивого возбуждения.

— Я слышала о тебе достаточно, чтобы сделать правильный вывод. 

Ирэн проводит ладонями по обвитой веревкой груди. Обхватывает, сжимает и отпускает его член, а затем проводит по нему кончиком стека. Повторяет движения снова и снова, опять не сбиваясь с единого ритма. Обычно она не делает ничего подобного без перчаток, но сейчас ей этого хочется. 

— Есть два типа людей, — начинает он на выдохе, когда все же реагирует на ее ласки, как полагается. — Первый, бегая на перегонки с ребенком, поддастся, чтобы воспитать в нем веру в себя. А второй обгонит, чтобы показать, что действительность часто бывает жестока. Как ты думаешь, к какому типу отношусь я?

— Которого лучше вообще не подпускать к детям, — отзывается она и немного увеличивает и темп, и силу захвата. 

Джим смеется, вроде бы не разочаровавшись ее ответом, и спрашивает: 

— Расскажи что-нибудь обо мне? Что ты видишь? 

На миг она пугается, сбивается с ритма. Если она ошибется, то проиграет, и все будет кончено. Ирэн не представляет, с чего начать — он пустой, он может быть каким угодно. Вот что она видит. Однако Джим смотрит жарко и властно, и что-то подсказывает ей, что суть вообще не в словах. Суть в попытке дать отпор.

— Я вижу, как тебе скучно, — тихо произносит она. — Ты чего только не перепробовал в надежде избавиться от пустоты внутри себя, но все тщетно. Люди боятся тебя, потому что чувствуют это. В детстве с тобой никто не дружил, а ты и рад был. Ты называешь свою работу помощью, потому что вообще не чувствуешь, что значит это слово на самом деле. 

— Вау, милая, я не просил сеанс психоанализа, но это неважно, потому что ты все равно ничего не угадала, — с коротким смешком отвечает Джим, но разочарования по-прежнему нет. Кажется, он доволен. — Моя очередь.

Он говорит, безошибочно выдавая все, что она скрывала от всех и, возможно, в чем не признавалась и самой себе. С каждым словом Ирэн дрочит ему все быстрее. И это точно имеет нужный эффект. У нее наконец находится описание для его голоса — пронизывающий. Словно он звучит у самого уха и тут же пробирается прямо в голову. Даже когда Джим говорит совсем на грани слышимости, она узнает все слова безошибочно — вибрацией в груди.

— Ты нечестно играешь, — упрекает она; ее голос звучит незнакомо для нее самой. Так, словно Джим задел ее за живое. — Ты знал все заранее.

— О честности речи и не шло, — выдыхает Джим. Похоже, он уже на пределе. — Грязная игра — тоже игра. В нашей среде иначе и не играют. 

Ирэн надавливает ему на плечо, заставляя присесть на пятки. Сама приникает ближе, касаясь его бедер своими. 

— Ты солгал. Я угадала, что тебе всегда скучно, — она едва не касается его мочки губами. 

— Да, я солгал. И ты заметила. Согласен, это впечатляет, — отзывается Джим, жмурится и кончает. 

**

Он одевается так же расслаблено и неторопливо, как раздевался. Ирэн полусидит на краю стола и наблюдает за ним. Закончив, Джим подходит к ней, пристально глядя, но в выражении его лица больше нет равнодушия. Только любопытство. Оно откровенно возбуждает. Оно заставляет кровь бежать быстрее. Оно заставляет хотеть продолжения. Беседы или?.. Джим становится совсем близко, кладет ладонь на ее ногу и ведет вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, плотно стянутого гладким чулком.

— Мне не нравятся мужчины, — замечает она, но не останавливает его руку.

— Мне вообще никто не нравится, милая. Но стремление, жажда получить понимание и одобрение не всегда имеет отношение к симпатии. Как и твоя... как и наша работа порой не всегда является приятной. Ты способна на большее, — он погружает в нее два пальца, и она достаточно мокрая, чтобы они проскользнули без труда. — И я, кажется, передумал. Бог с ним, со Смитом, оставь его себе. Мне понравилось, как лихо ты соображаешь. Сколько новых возможностей тебе откроется, будь у тебя больше ресурсов. Больше высокопоставленных клиентов. 

Он шепчет и дышит в миллиметре от ее губ, но не спешит касаться. 

— Предлагаешь мне работать на тебя? — голос не слушается от того, как ровно и одинаково он сгибает пальцы внутри нее. Платит за услугу? 

— По сути, мы занимаемся одним и тем же. Даем людям то, чего они хотят. Как умеем лучше всего. Так что нет, не работать... просто сотрудничать. 

— Ты всем предлагаешь просто сотрудничать подобным образом? — она боится замолчать, потому что иначе она окончательно потеряет контроль над собственным телом. 

— Конечно нет, но сейчас обстановка располагает, тебе не кажется? 

Ирэн напрягается и цепляется за его плечи, уже балансируя на грани. Джим все же накрывает ее рот своим, размазывая помаду, не давай вздохнуть в тот момент, когда это необходимо больше всего. Свободной рукой он поддерживает ее за поясницу, прижимает к себе сильно и уверенно, и, когда ее тело наконец пробирает дрожь, когда от накативших спазмов она сминает его пиджак, сгребая лацканы в кулаки, он прикусывает ее в шею. Краем сознания она успевает отметить, что он улыбается. 

**

— Мне нужны гарантии, — предупреждает Ирэн, выбравшись из рук Джима и отвернувшись, чтобы окончательно стереть помаду платком. Она не поясняет, потому что не сомневается, — этому человеку вообще не нужно ничего пояснять. 

— О, милая, однажды ты поставишь Англию на колени, — он уже в дверях. Она все же оборачивается и не видит в нем ни капли неудовольствия или презрения, которых почему-то ждала. — Вот что я тебе гарантирую. И я сейчас не о себе. Есть еще более интересные экземпляры, с которыми и тебе, и мне было бы очень интересно сыграть. Но всему свое время.

Ирэн чувствует его спокойствие и сама заряжается им. Она ему верит.

— Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится помощь, — на прощание бросает Джим через плечо, — я всегда к твоим услугам. Ум — вот что сексуально. Запомни, вдруг пригодится.

Fin


End file.
